


Goldilocks & The Big Bad Wolf

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Plot, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comments appreciated, Demons, Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Inappropriate Humor, Magic and Science, Mythology - Freeform, No Incest, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short, Selkies, Semblance (RWBY), Supernatural Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: In a world where supernaturals were an open secret, you'd think things couldn't get stranger. Apparently yes, yes they definitely could, as the universe just loves proving Yang wrong these days.OrYang Xiao Long crashes into Ruby Rose in the most literal way possible. Things go uphill from there, I swear.(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	1. Accident Prone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while, life is crazy, let me tell you. I'm posting this to just kinda get the idea out of my head, I have a lot bouncing around, so I might make a habit of posting these little random pieces here and there.
> 
> And in case you haven't read the tags, not an incest Enabler fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

To all the little ones reading...actually no just leave. Why are you even here--? Shoo!

Ahem. Anyway...

Don't drink and drive. It's not okay in any circumstance. Take that from a dragon and full time Huntress extraordinaire, Yang Xiao Long. Apparently not even a dragon is safe from the inebriating effects of alcohol. Then again, there was a huge difference between alcohol at a human specific bar, and one that caters to beings like her.

The message stays the same. Don't drink and drive, you might hit someone. Like Yang did. Here, this is how it went down.

_10 hours earlier..._

Between jobs, Yang usually preferred her off days to be relaxing. Go out and have a fun time you'll actually remember kind of relaxing. Sometimes she got carried away, Nora and Sun did not help at all whenever they went with her, but Pyrrha and Ren were usually there to mediate. Usually being the key word here, this time Pyrrha wasn't there to help Ren manage the chaos. Something about a date with vomit boy--Jaune--whatever. So yeah, lots of dumb drunk shit. May or may not have burned down a building, you know how it is.

So, here Yang is taking the back roads home, most didn't take them because you had to cut through this heavily wooded area. Packs of Grimm typically wandered around in there, so people steered clear. Yang wouldn't care about the possibility of running into weak Grimm sober, so zooming 20mph over the speed limit, there drunk Yang went.

Around this time she was only 2 minutes from her home, an apartment of questionable structure in a city by the name of Vale. It was a pretty weird place to have a city, but to be fair, Atlas is in the sky. So...yeah.

Anyway, there was a very large speed-bump. One that made Yang look back, giggling for some reason. Probably the alcohol. That is until she saw that the speed-bump was oddly human shaped, even from the rapidly growing distance.

Oh fuck. Okay, getting a bit more sober now.

Yang slammed on the brakes, hard enough to make her cringe at the sounds Bumblebee made. ' I'll look at that later. '

She found herself standing over the body rather quickly, dropping to her knees to check for things like breathing. A weird scent made her pause. It wasn't a human scent. It was...what was that? Ugh, if she were fully sober she'd know faster.

Yang didn't have time to think about it longer, the person began to groan. They slowly rolled themselves over, and the dragon was beyond relieved. She could see a bright red hoodie, a bit too big to be fitting on the obviously small frame, and feminine features. Shit she ran over a tiny girl. Or a very girly looking boy. Yang didn't like to assume if she could avoid it. "Hey, I'm sorry I ran you over uh...you good?"

"Peachy..." They croaked, body tensing up suddenly, they began to groan again. "Why now, why now..."

"Um...what's up?" Yang asked, looking over the person carefully. Besides the scuffed up clothes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Well...it could be broken bones...she really didn't want to get sued.

Wait, there wasn't a speck of blood either. Or a single visable bruise. ' Okay, leaning on inhuman more and more. '

"Hey, um, miss I don't mean to be rude, but you should probably run." They distracted her from her thoughts, "Like, now."

Yang didn't. Instead her Huntress instincts were finally kicking in, damn it drunk Yang, so slow on the uptake. ' No visable injury despite getting it with my Bumblebee at 50mph, in the middle of the woods for some reason, telling me to run...' It clicked.

"You're a were creature aren't you? What type."

Teeth gritting, they said, "A classic werewolf case...kinda. You a Huntress?"

Yang nodded. She knew most were creatures had control over their transformations. There were a few exceptions. One being age, younger were creatures, usually children, aren't great at self control. Two being the full moon, but that didn't necessarily make them savage, they just changed forms is all. Their consciousness remained. Three being newly bitten, but since supernaturals and humans formed a sort of truce, those rarely happened. Then the fourth option, the late bloomers. It was uncommon, but not unheard of. First transformations for born were creatures typically fell between ages 10 to 14. Late bloomers usually can go as far as age 21 without their first transformation. After age 21, it is then deemed as a case of simply skipping a generation. Rarely does a transformation occur anytime after that point.

"Name, age, preferred pronouns." Yang knew that if what she thought was about to happen did, she'd likely get caught up into whatever it is. Typical life of Yang.

"Ruby Rose, 17, she/her..." A series of cracks and pops were then heard, Ruby then found it in her to scream. It was definitely obvious now, this girl was a late bloomer and having her first transformation. As a Huntress, she thankfully had training to deal with this type of thing. Sort of. She fell asleep in that class a lot. Fuck.

"As a Huntress, I'm trained in dealing with these things. I promise it'll be okay." And she's gone and said it. She can't back out now. "Don't fight it, it makes it worse. Just let go."

Ruby growled, form shuddering. The hoodie, once oversized, was now beginning to tear at the sleeves and shoulders, "But what if I hurt you? And other people? I haven't--I never--" A whimper escaped escaped her, less human sounding, more like a dogs.

"I know, first transformation. You won't have control of it. I'm tough, I can keep you tame, just let go." Yang coached softly, she could see the girls pain. To an extent, she understood it. "Take a deep breath..."

Ruby met her gaze, silver eyes glistening with tears. She inhaled as deep as her shifting body would allow.

"...and let go."

She exhaled, human features melting away into large wolfish ones. The clothes we're definitely a goner. The newly formed werewolf stumbles as they try to stand, much like a newborn puppy learning to walk. But this is an 8ft, 600 pound puppy. One that she now had to babysit. On the brightside, since she was there while Ruby transformed, her scent wouldn't be completely new. Less likely to be attacked is the best kind of likely. Not that Yang would get seriously injured or killed otherwise. She's Yang, a Huntress and dragon for Oum's sake.

After seemingly getting her balance somewhat under control, Ruby stood on all fours, watching Yang curiosly. And oh wow...she was utterly adorable. Bear with her, Yang knew this was totally inappropriate to do when technically on the job, but combined with her still kinda drunkness and her tendency to be...herself, "Awww, you are just the cutest werewolf I've ever seen!" Just slipped out before she could stop it.

Ruby's ears perked, and rather then snarl, her tongue lulled out, and--was her tail wagging? Oh Oum, it's too much.

Even still, she carefully approached Ruby, holding out one hand palm up. Apparently that was important, a palm down would result in someone losing an arm every time during testing on how to handle werewolves, so palm up was drilled into every newbies heads. 'I should probably take more sensitivity training...I took a lot of naps in there.'

"Hey there, remember me?" She cooed as Ruby sniffed her hand, quickly pushing past it and straight up licking Yang in the mouth. Thankfully she's owned a dog, knowing how to avoid a mouth full of werewolf tongue was similar, but on a much bigger scale. "Whoa now, how about a date or two first huh?" She joked, carefully scratching behind the ears.

Ruby absolutely loved it, leaning in so much it toppled Yang over, who just laughed. "I don't know what you were so worried about...well, probably the whole not remembering if you ate your family and friends bit, but eh. You're just a big fuzz ball."

Ruby blinked at her, but soon returned to licking her. Unfortunately for Yang, being on the ground made it a bit difficult to avoid it, so she got a face paint of werewolf slobber. She wriggled her way out, wipping her face. "Okay, you're cute and this is fun, but we gotta get moving. We can play on the way to my house, how about that?" She offered, knowing that Ruby couldn't exactly answer.

An excited yip was all she needed. Her heart may have melted a little at the sound. Shush, the big pup was cute damn it!

"Alrighty then...wanna race?"  
____________________________________________

Ruby was very fast, keeping up with Bumblebee at full speed wasn't a thing normal werewolves could keep up with. Maybe it was a part of her semblance shining through in her wolf form. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen, though not nearly as often with those who are just transforming for the first time. This will be one of the more interesting reports she's written, for sure.

"Ruby, this way, come on..." Coaxing the wolf to walk up the staircase was surprisingly difficult. Maybe it was the enclosed space once you got past the first set. It's a good thing she didn't decide to use the elevator then. Another issue came when it was time to go through the doorway. Not from reluctance on Ruby's part but...more her size.

The poor thing whined as she tried to squeeze through, it broke Yang's heart to see. Her solution was to have Ruby come in at an angle, and honestly Yang was surprised at the level of cooperation at this point. Sure, were creatures in general weren't mindless beasts, even during their first transformation, but this was a strange enough case already.

Glynda would definitely ride her ass about how many codes of conduct she broke. But she knew the older Huntress meant well, Glynda would eventually simmer down and she'd be stuck with the shit jobs no one else wanted for a month. It's happened enough times for her to know how it goes.

One look at the adorable werewolf trying to fit on her couch told her it was worth it. Besides, she helped out a supernatural in distress while on her days off! That had to count for something too.

Making her way to the couch, she noted it definitely wouldn't fit them both unless she sat on Ruby. Which she assumed the wolf wouldn't appriciate. So she sat on the floor, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv. "And now we sit and wait until you transform back. I'd give it a little over 8 more hours, first times are usually the shortest."

The silence after that made Yang think about what she just said. She looked at Ruby, who had her head tilted. "...I'm so glad you won't remember most of this. Especially if you forget that."

Ruby slid off the couch, and surprising Yang yet again, curled around her, as if trying to snuggle. Yang just about died from the cuteness. "I think I'm the werewolf whisperer. That or you like me a bunch. Who wouldn't? I'm fucking awesome."

Ruby responded by licking the side of her face.

"Damn straight. We'll get you home tomorrow alright? I'll get you to your house and stuff." She yawned, "Oh boy, tonight is already catching up with me. How about you, want to nap?"

Ruby yawned too, head resting in her paws.

"Yeah. We should sleep. I've got a whole lot of paperwork to do tomorrow."

Of course, the morning would prove to be a lot wilder then Yang thinks. Such as the life of Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wise One Out!
> 
> Comments appriciated =w=


	2. Business Call

Ruby woke up at...well, a time. It was definitely morning, the sun shine from behind the tv was a good indicator.

Wait. She was still waiting on that replacement to get delivered after accidentally throwing the remote a bit too hard at the old one. On purpose. But that didn't matter right now, how is it on?

She sat up. Or, tried to sit up. Something had a pretty tight grip on her, but she wasn't actually scared. She looked at what exactly was and...holy shit. There was a blonde, an unnaturally attractive blonde, this wasn't her house, oh Oum where was she?!

Ruby had also just now noticed the sensation of skin against fabric, not the kind where you're wearing clothes either. It took everything in her not to scream. This was, on so many levels, embarrassing. Nevermind on the not scared thing, definitely freaking out.

Of course, the attractive blonde stirred awake. Sleepy, but bright lavender eyes took her in, seeming to light up at the sight of her. "Hey, you're awake." She immediately took notice of the lack of clothes, "And naked."

Ruby tried to curl up, preven any of...whatever this was from going further, but the blonde didn't actually seem fazed. "Oh well, to be expected after the first time. I'll go get you some clothes of mine. I won't look anymore alright, scouts honor." She said so...so casually, letting go of Ruby and even having her eyes closed like she promised.

She watched the stranger stumble over the couch, scooting away from it only to ram into the wall by a small hallway, "Totally meant to do that, I'm very used to being blind--oh shit--!" And she tripped, landing somewhere out of sight. "Oum damn it, fucking hell--!"

Even while being naked in a strangers house, Ruby found this very funny, and only being the person she was, laughed. A full bellied laugh that, really, it would be a crime not to. The stranger huffed, muttering something she couldn't quite hear.

Ruby took in her surroundings a little more, it wasn't a huge place, but definitely nice. If a little messy. Half a sink full of dishes and some clothes here and there, but otherwise nice. Now was really the time to question just how she got here. Everything about last night was a blur. Vague pictures of events but nothing else. She thought about what the stranger said...' What was it she said? Something about a first time...'

She froze. Oh...oh no. It isn't what she's thinking right?! Did she get drunk or something? That didn't sound like something she'd do...

"I couldn't find anything your size at all, you're pretty tiny, so everything will be big on you." The stranger came wondering in, tripping a bit less until she found the couch, a small pile of clothes in hand.

"I'm not tiny, I'm fun sized." She retorted instinctively.

The blonde smiled, "I'll say."

Ruby was so glad she kept her eyes closed, she was sure she matched her namesake from that comment. ' Okay Ruby, don't be weird about this. Just...casually ask about last night. '

She took the clothes from the strangers hand, immediately picking out the red hoodie from the pile and putting it on. She quickly grabbed some grey sweatpants, feeling much better that something was covering her up. "You can open your eyes now." Ruby cursed herself for sounding so...quiet. ' Come on, just ask already! '

"So..." She started again, grabbing at the ends of the large hoodie, "what happened last night?"

The blonde looked contemplative for a moment, "Hang on, I was a bit uh...inebriated. I can't remember all the little stuff. But I do remember picking you up off the road. You were really well behaved, especially for your first time experiencing that. I was a bit impressed."

Ruby definitely couldn't hide her blush this time. "Oh, so that really did happen..."

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Things like that happen all the time. Not exactly like that, but similar enough. Pretty sure I broke a bunch of protocols though. So hey, you aren't the only one who put themselves in a pickle."

' Protocol? Are they a cop, or a Huntress? ' Ruby's head hurt thinking about it. "Was I...drunk or drugged?"

The blonde blinked at her, utter confusion on her face, "What? No, why would you..." She trailed off, suddenly smacking herself in the forehead, startling Ruby. "You don't remember anything, of course! I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind. Were creatures usually don't remember their first time transforming."

"First transformation...? Oh...oh that makes so much sense, thank Oum!" Ruby exclaimed, very much relieved.

"Well what did you think happened?" Her face then went blank, "You know what, don't answer that, regretting the way I worded everything and I am already killing myself internally. Oh Oum I made it sound like a bad porno."

Ruby was stuck between staying relieved and keeling over from embarrassment. "Yeah...you're not very good at this." She settled with good natured teasing. It works in movies, so why not in real life? Yeah, she knows, heard it as she thought it...too late to take it back without it being awkward.

"Neither are you!" The stranger wasn't miffed, even going along with it.

"I'm just a victim here."

"Yeah, a victim of my awesome hospitality!"

"If waking up naked in your apartment is your version of awesome hospitality, I fear your version of the worst."

The stranger laughed, she liked it. "I don't think I've introduced myself properly. The name's Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long."

"Rose, Ruby Rose, but I figured you already knew that. A fan of the Bond greeting too?"

Yang smiled, Ruby decided she liked that too, "You know it. Now, I'm going to fill out some papers, give my boss a call, then get you home. Tv is yours, everything on the second level of the fridge is free game, the cookies on the counter...I can bear to part with them."

Ruby felt herself light up at hearing the cookies were available, "Oh, you are a Saint."

"I'm actually a dragon, but close enough." Yang chuckled, going into what Ruby assumed was her room.

Briefly, she wondered if that comment was true. Dragons were more then a little difficult to come across. She shrugged it off, it didn't matter anyway, Yang was nice. None if her instincts seemed to flare up around her...none of the ones that screamed danger, anyway. Ruby was always one to trust her gut. So instead of thinking about it further, she ran over to the cookies on the counter, and brung them back to the couch.

' I wonder if she has any cartoon channels. '  
____________________________________________

"Miss Goodwitch, hello--"

"You only call me that when you've done something. What did you do Xiao Long?"

"Okay, I swear this has a good ending, just let me explain."

Yang could feel Glynda rolling her eyes through the phone, "I promise nothing."

"Here I was on my last day off, where I technically don't have to do work but I ended up doing it anyway--"

"I know what you're doing. Knock it off."

"Fine. Here's the rundown..."

_20 minutes later..._

"So you've not only managed to break several laws--"

Yang Groaned.

"--but a multitude of red level protocols as well. You are lucky to have your skill set. Many others would be demoted or outright fired. I believe you know what I'm going to say."

"That I'm on call for a month straight?"

"Precisely Xiao Long. Speaking of which, another assignment has popped up."

She sighed, "How convenient."

"Indeed. An incoming message from the Schnee family, they need an incoming delivery of theirs guarded. They've been having some issues with The White Fang, more then normal."

"Now?"

"Of course. The Heiress is on her way to meet you in Atlas, you know how Weiss is when being kept waiting."

"I'll be down in 45 minutes." With that, Glynda hung up. Yang shoved her scroll into her pocket, "Uuuggghhh, universe, you plague me so."

Yang hoped Ruby didn't mind going on a bit of a field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appriciated


	3. Side Tracked

Somehow, Ruby ended up watching the news. She wasn't sure how since she didn't really like the news all that much, but here she was.

"Just last week, a local pet shop recently burned down, most of the animals within have been found to be alright. However several are still missing, do not be fooled by these photos, these pets are of the supernatural variety. If you have any information regarding these creatures, please contact this number."

Said number flashes on the screen along with several pictures of the missing animals, but all Ruby can think is, ' Wow...what an adorable Corgi. '

Yang came in not too long later, grumbling to herself and throwing on what Ruby assumed was her outing clothes. "Are we leaving?"

"Yeah. But uh, we're going to take a bit of a detour. The job demands my expertise immediately, if you don't mind coming along."

"That's alright," It wasn't like Ruby had anyone that wanted her home at a certain time, "how big of a detour?"

"Atlas."

Ruby whirled around from the couch, "Wha--Atlas?! The Icy Fortress of the sky Atlas?"

Yang popped the collar of her leather jacket, "Yep. Wanna come or stay here?"

"Why Yang, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to win me over." Ruby wasn't really sure why it was so easy to banter with someone she just met, but...it was. And she wasn't going to question that, it was definitely better then her other attempts at socializing.

Yang grins, "Miss Rose, I never win over beauty, I am merely showing my appriciation of it."

"Such a charmer."

"That I am. We'll pick up some clothes for you on the way, it can't be fun running around with no underwear."

Ruby huffed at that, though still in a playful mood, "And now you've lost your charm. It's gone and never coming back, how could you remind me of such a thing?"

The Huntress tsked, "That's too bad, I was doing so well. Come on then, I might as well get moving before Weiss decides to eat my soul."

Ruby laughed, "Is she a demon or something?"

"Yes. But don't worry, she's a softie. Has a thing for cute stuff, so you're safe."

It was the nonchalance of that comment that made Ruby flush a bit, earlier was just a bit of kidding around. Was this the real deal? ' Oh no, this is the part where I usually flop. Just say something cool or funny, you got this Ruby. Don't lose a potential friend...or...whatever this is. Just don't lose it...wow, I'm that lonely. '

"I guess that means you're the best for the job if she has a thing for cute stuff."

Yang paused while putting on her boots, poor Ruby took this as a bad sign, ' AAAAHHHHH THAT WAS SO LAME--'

"Oh-ho," Yang said, finished putting her other boot, "the Rose has some game. Hang with the Yang and you'll learn a thing or two more."

' That I really don't mind at all...'  
____________________________________________

Whenever Ruby spotted Bumblebee, something in the back of her mind tingled, "I remember that motor cycle, you ran me over with it." It wasn't said maliciously, more teasing.

"Well at least we have the bad first impressions out the way. Hop on, it'll be fun."

Ruby did, but froze like a deer in headlights when she realized she'd have to hold onto Yang. "There's no helmet." She pointed out rather then asked, as if distracting herself from the realization.

Yang revved the engine, "Nope," she said popping the 'p', "Better hang on tight!" And she took off.

Ruby didn't need that much motivation, the immediate lurch sent her clinging to Yang as tightly as she possibly could. The warmth and feeling the very defined muscles hidden underneath were just bonuses.  
____________________________________________

"And there, we're at the best clothing store around, Grün's Grabs. It's a lot better then it sounds...Ruby?"

The werewolf didn't respond for a bit, "...I have never ridden something like this up until today. I'm taking your motor cycle."

"Out of my cold dead hands, you might stand a chance. But wait a few days just to be sure."

Ruby giggled, "I'll hold you to that. Come on, let's see what the best place around has."  
____________________________________________

It was a pretty fun little shopping stop. Ruby was fascinated with every little thing, bouncing from isle to isle just to see what they had. Of course the fun had to be cut a little short since Yang was on a bit of a time crunch. Well, she was already late but eh, Weiss knew how she rolled. So she didn't say anything to Ruby, just letting her have a bit more fun exploring the isles. It probably wouldn't stop the little demon from giving her hell though. Yes, Yang did snicker to herself at that last part. Yet, with all good times, there's always a little bump in the road waiting. The dragon noticed a women leaving the store, but something was different about her. Definitely not human, and by that coat on her shoulders...Selkie. Hm, been a while since she's seen one. The women was carrying a lot of bags, so many that she didn't notice when the coat fell off.

Yang felt her breath hitch as she watched Ruby run over and pick up the coat, "Ruby wait!" She called, a tinge of panic noticable. ' What was the protocol, oh, right, got it. I wonder if Ruby knows what a Selkie is. '

"Don't hand that women her coat like that, she's a Selkie."

Ruby paused, giving her a confused look. "Um...what's that?"

' Right, newbie to supernatural stuff. '

"Don't worry about that for now. Just put the coat down in front of her, bow your head down, and don't say a word until the Selkie takes her coat back."

Ruby nods slowly, and Yang watched her run to the women. The dragon nearly screamed when she saw Ruby almost hand the women her coat. But Ruby flipped out once she realized what she was doing, and in a panic, threw it to the floor. So instead of screaming, Yang laughed. The women looked a bit miffed, especially at the sight of the dragon laughing, but there was clear relief in her eyes. She took her coat From the floor, Ruby kept her head bowed until she thanked her. Ruby gave an awkward chuckle, quickly scampering back to Yang, who was still laughing.

"Why couldn't I just give her the coat back normally? I wouldn't have made a fool of myself if I did..." Ruby huffed, crossing her arms.

Yang calmed down enough to explain, "Selkie coats are binding, giving a Selkie their coat back is the human equivalent of a proposal. Now, if you actually put it on them, that's like an instant marriage. But bound by magical law, so just about irreversible."

"Really? Then how come I couldn't talk either?"

"If magic is binding, consider words to be the needle and thread of magic. It pieces it together nicely, forming an even stronger bond then is already in place if we're still talking about the Selkie stuff. Words are very dangerous when you don't know what you're dealing with."

Ruby got a look on her face, one of realization and absolute horror, "I almost got engaged today."

Yang nodded seriously, though a clear mirth shining through, "That you did. With me as a third wheel I might add."

That seemed to snap the werewolf out of her horror, "Oh stop, you just like attention."

"Of course I do, I'm awesome. Awesomeness needs fuel."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Sure you are. Let's go then, you don't have a whole lot of time."

While Ruby went off in the direction of where she parked Bumblebee, Yang sighed, ' I don't have the heart to tell her I'm already pretty late...wait, the little pup left me with all the bags! '

"Get back here Ruby! I'm not doing this by myself!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
